Mío
by lobunaluna
Summary: La primera vez que le vio, era solo un niño pequeño. La ultima vez, era un hombre que ya partia a los caminos oscuros de la muerte, pero aun seguia siendo de él. (UA/NO YAOI/ONE SHOT o como se escriba.)


_**Mío.**_

_La primera vez que te vi, eras solo un niño pequeño que vagaba por unas calles solitarias. La lluvia mojaba tu pequeño rostros, humedecía tus delicados labios y pegaba los harapos, que tu llamabas ropa, a tu cuerpo. Cuando me acerque a ti y te mostré la manzana, pude ver el hambre de varios días en tus ojos. Pero escapaste, creíste que te llevaría de nuevo al orfanato del que habías escapado. No te seguí y busque mi cena por otros lugares, supuse que el destino… Ese cruel ente que dirige todo sin posibilidad de escapar o replicar. Había decidido que siguieras vivo esa noche… _

_Te vi la noche siguiente, estabas sentado entre unas cajas de madera que habías acomodado para que la fría lluvia no te mojara. Pude ver que estabas comiendo una vieja hogaza de pan. Al parecer alguien se había apiadado de ti, pero era claro que ese trozo de pan no era suficiente para calmar tu hambre. Te estuve vigilando un rato largo, vi a los ebrios del pueblo salir de la taberna y dirigirse al callejón dónde estabas. Vi que te escondías entre las cajas para no ser detectado por ellos, esa noche… El destino volvió a jugar a tu favor. La noche siguiente, a diferencia de las dos anteriores, no llovía. _

_La tierra estaba mojada, el aroma de esta junto con tu propio aroma. Cautivo mis sentidos. Te vi dormir entre un montón de trapos, aun entre esas cajas de madera, en ese pequeño callejón, pero ahora podía sentir algo más… Podía escuchar tu corazón, este no latía con normalidad y tu respiración era forzada… Parecía que cada latido, representara un esfuerzo sobre humano a tu pequeño corazón… Me acerque a ti, pero me escondí cuando vi venir a los ebrios de nuevo… Esta vez, el destino jugo en tu contra. Vi como uno de esos sujetos te agarraba del cabello y te sacaba de entre las mantas, que con mucho trabajo te habría costado conseguir… Vi que decían estupideces con respecto a tu persona, eso me enojo… Pero término despertando a mi fiera, ver lo que te planeaban hacer y ver como tú te resistías… Fue solo un par de movimientos, los cuatro cayeron muertos con el cuello roto. No habian, podido, hacerte daño.  
_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia ti, te estabas acurrucando contra la pared. Me mirabas con miedo, es de entenderse había asesinado a tus agresores a mano limpia frente a tus ojos. Me acerque mientras, en vano, intentabas reparar tu camiseta rota. Para no dejar a la vista tú pecho desnutrido. Me acerque a ti y cuando te abrace, comenzaste a suplicarme que no te hiciera daño. Deseo patético de los mortales, era entendible en un niño de seis años. No te hice daño esa noche, tampoco las que le siguieron… Al final fuiste tú quien me hizo daño._

_Eras MIO. Jamás te había hecho nada, jamás me atreví a tocar esa morena piel que parecía eternamente bronceada, jamás bebí de la deliciosa sangre te corría por tus venas… Pero aun así, tú te fuiste de mis brazos… Luego de un tiempo me entere que te habías casado. Que tenias deseos de formar una familia, se que estabas agradecido por lo que había hecho por ti… Pero eras MIO. Verte en brazos de alguien más, de esa débil mortal que decías amar, me provoco una enorme rabia en mi interior. Pero lo controle, eras MIO… por eso no podía dañarte. Yo había sido el primero en verte… El primero en tenerte en brazos, pero me menospreciaste y te fuiste con una débil mortal._

_Sé que tuviste hijos, lo sé porque te eh estado vigilando siempre… Seis niños que no se parecían a ti… Ninguno era tu imagen y semejanza, o tenían poco o no tenían nada. Esa mortal incluso me arrebato la semejanza de tu descendencia. Ninguno de tus hijos eran igual a ti… seis niños que no se parecían en nada… La única que se parecía era tu niña, tu séptima hija, pero sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con los tuyos. Sé que era tu favorita, lo sé por la forma dulce que siempre le tratabas y el orgullo que demostraste cuando la llevaste al altar._

_Ahora te observo en esta cama de hospital a la que te vez confinado en tus últimos momentos de vida. Hace un rato me cruce con tu favorita, tenía en brazos algo que sin duda capto enseguida mi atención. Te veo moverte y abrir los ojos, me miras… Sé que me reconoces, tus ojos lo demuestran. Tu cabello ha perdido esa tonalidad azul que tanto me gustaba, ah adquirido en su lugar el brillo plata de la luna. Tus ojos siguen iguales, de ese intensó turquesa tan raro de ver. Tu piel que durante años fue tersa y delicada, ahora esta arrugada por los años. Veo que me sonríes, pero tu sonrisa desaparece cuando notas lo que tengo en mis brazos…_

_Si, es tu nieto… El pequeño hijo de tu favorita, que acaba de fallecer, en mis manos. Ahora ÉL es MIO. Es lo que eh esperado por años, alguien que ocupara el lugar que dejaste. Veo al pánico ocupar el lugar, que antes tenía la alegría de verme… Así es como me sentí yo cuando tú te fuiste, el mismo dolor y angustia que ahora se apodera de tu ser. Veo como la muerte lentamente hace acto de presencia y comienza a llevarte. Solo unas palabras salen de mis labios:_

_Él es mío y no le dejare dejarme._

_El abuelo ya me había dañado una vez, él no lo haría. Me aseguraría que se quedara con migo, por el resto de su vida… Cuidare al niño, con el mismo amor con el que le cuide a él… Tratare al pequeño Milo, como te trate a ti Kardia. Nada le faltara a él, porque ahora es MIO._

_Ahora estoy solo en mi mansión, mi única compañía es el pequeño Milo de dos años que duerme en mis brazos. Le acuno con cuidado en mis brazos, procurándole un dulce sueño… Si, los vampiros tenemos cada tanto un instinto paternal o maternal en caso de ser vampiresas… _

_Le observo y veo tu rostro en él. Sin duda, salió al abuelo… ¿Cuántas veces le abran dicho eso en su corta vida? Ahora Milo era MIO y no cometería el error, que cometí con vos… No le dejaría irse de mis brazos… El pequeño niño, que ahora dormía en mis brazos, siempre se quedaría a mi lado… Si lo contrario pasara, me dejaría de llamar Degel. Acuno un poco más a Milo, ya es hora de acostarlo en su cunita… En la cuna que está en la inmensa habitación que eh decidido que ocupara. La misma que ocupaste tú, pero esta vez… Milo la ocuparía por el resto de su vida y quien sabe… Tal vez por el resto de la inmortalidad si aceptaba volverse uno de los míos… Pero jamás le dejaría escapar de mis brazos… Porque él, al igual que lo fuiste tú, es MIO._

_Fin._


End file.
